1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a stackable transmission shaft and in particular to one which can be easily engaged with another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional transmission devices include belts, gears, transmission shafts with universal joints. Belts and gears are generally used for reduction devices and the axis of the driver such as a motor is not aligned with that of the driven member. The universal joint is a device which allows rotary drive to be transmitted through an angle. However, blockage will often happen in such transmission devices in case of bidirectional rotations, especially under high speed, thereby making them unfit for use with accurate equipments such as laser levels and the like.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a transmission shaft which can obviate and mitigate the above-noted drawbacks.